IN DANGER
by LAZANDA
Summary: Something strange happens to Bella after Edward comes back from a hunting trip with his brothers. How will this affect Bella and Edward's relationship? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Running on Faith**

Bella walked down the stairs, very anxious for Edward to come back. He had gone on a hunting trip with his brothers. "He said he wouldn't be very far away." She muttered to herself.

Her dad had already left for work. Usually, he didn't work weekends. But the department asked him to work another shift, because a coworker was on vacation.

**Bella's Point of View**

I always hate this part. I hated being away from Edward for any amount of time.

I walked over to the fridge and got a water bottle. I decided to go out for a while. I found a pen and some paper and left a note for Charlie, in case he would get back before I did.

I went and got my coat from the closet. Walking out the door, I locked it behind me. I started walking down the road hoping that a walk would get Edward not being here off of my mind. I started picking up pace until I was at a fast jog. With every passing minute I felt even more free than the pervious.

"It's been too long since I've done this." I said to myself.

The cool breeze blowing through my hair felt exhilarating. I slowed my pace to catch my breath. Once my breathing was back to normal, I started to jog again eventually breaking into a full out run.

After half an hour, I somehow ended up at Edward's house. I knew that Edward wasn't home, but Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were. They might enjoy my company. I reached for the handle, but Esme beat me to it. She opened the door with a surprise, but pleasant smile, inviting me in.

"I didn't hear your truck. I thought I had intruders." She laughed. I've always loved the way Esme laughed. The beautiful sound that came out of her mouth was astounding every time. "How did you get here, dear?"

"I jogged," I smiled. Alice came down the stairs, her eyes grew really big.

"I was coming to get you." Her bright eyes were glittering. "I saw you walking by yourself. I didn't think that you would be here by the time I came down the stairs. We'll have to call the boys soon." She broke her gaze from me and looked at Esme.

"What's going on?" I asked bewildered. Alice looked at Esme.

"Edward wanted us to call him for updates on you."

"Well, that's Edward for you." I told her with a smile on my face, thinking about him. She smiled back at me, somehow amused. I guess she thought that I'd be upset about that. "What? You thought that I'd be surprised?" I laughed and so did they.

"Well since you're here, I have wedding designs I want you to---"

"Hey, you took on the responsibility to make the plans and you wanted me to have a nice big wedding. Pick what you want. I know it will turn out amazing and if it doesn't, so what. I don't care about the colors, the designs on the plates, or what I wear. I would've settled with going to Vegas and have Elvis marry us." I laughed uncontrollably. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice started to laugh at my outburst.

"Shall we try on your wedding dress then?" Alice asked. "I mean if you want to.... while the boys are away and everything."

"Let's go." We went upstairs to her room. When she closed the door, I realized how sweaty and gross I was. "Alice...."

"Yeah?" She turned around. I looked at myself, and gave her the hint. "Oh, of course." She giggles once then turned serious. "There's a bathroom in there," she pointed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater and handed them to me. "There are towels under the sink."

"Thanks, Alice."

Ten minutes later, I was showered, had my hair wrapped up in the towel and dried off.

Alice had the dress on the sofa bed. I was speechless when I saw it again. I tried it on, and it was even more gorgeous when it was on.

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. It was Jasper. His jaw fell to the floor. "GET OUT!!" We both screamed. His eyes were the widest I've ever seen. He turned straight around and ran out. We looked at each other laughed. My heart skipped a beat then started to pitter-patter against my chest. Because of one reason......

I knew Edward was home. Alice helped me out of the dress. I got dressed. When I looked at Alice, she had already put the dress back in its plastic casing and headed towards the door. We were excited that our boys were back home. We practically ran downstairs. I looked around and everyone was there except the one person that meant the world to me....Edward. Emmett probably saw my sad expression because he gave me a big smile and said "He's in the garage putting the gear away."

I knew I missed him so much that I didn't even realize that I left the door open. I was out the door, and heard it shut when I was at the bottom of the steps. Running to the garage, I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. But I didn't care! I wanted to see him; I needed to see him. That's what really mattered to me. I pushed open the door and saw him. I ran towards him, just in the knick of time, he turned around as I jumped on him. His face was wide with surprise and the amusement. I kissed him as tears ran down my face. His face suddenly changed and looked concerned.

"They're happy tears!" I told him. Then kissed him again. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go. But eventually I had to.

"Wow, I should leave more often." He laughed. But I didn't like that. I just looked up at him pouting. "I'm joking, love. I don't like being away from you as much as you do with me."

"How'd you get here? Your truck isn't here...." I simply looked at him and laughed. I told him and he joined in. I told him about what happened with Jasper, and he laughed even harder. We were still laughing when we got into the house. Jasper looked at us, embarrassed. Edward flashed him a grin. I think my face turned beat red. I glanced out the window, it was dark outside. I tried to hide the yawn that escaped me and was unsuccessful. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me upstairs, into his room. He laid down on the bed and waited for me to get comfortable. Charlie didn't mind if I came home or not anymore. As long as he knew where I was at all times. He even allows me to stay at the Cullen's, when Edward's home! He already knows that Edward and I are engaged, and that we are waiting until the honeymoon to do anything. Also, he knew that I was safe with Edward. Surprisingly, he was alright with it, probably because we just didn't elope like we were supposed to do originally.

My mom is excited about the wedding! But since word got out, the people of Forks are always staring and gawking at me. It's like I'm under a spotlight.

Edward was really happy that my parents were on board with the wedding. Especially since it was two weeks away. When I think about what my life will be like with Edward. I can't help but to smile. I always get the butterflies when I'm around him. I love him so much! Even if I had to bargain with him about him changing me. Going through with the wedding won't be too bad. Edward's happy that we're going to be married before that happens. It was totally worth it!

I rested my head on his chest and wrapped mu right arm around hm. Another yawn escaped me; Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. This smile always caused his eyes to sparkle. I think that's the reason why it's my favorite. My heart started to pitter-patter once again. He kissed my forehead, and then chuckled as I drifted off to sleep.

While walking back home, I decided to take a shortcut through the woods. As I was walking, I heard a branch break. My first instinct was to look under my foot, but there wasn't anything there. Feeling terrified, I started to run as fast as I could manage. In the distance, something ran across my line of sight; I couldn't breathe. Out of nowhere, Edward's face was a mere inches from mine. Relief washed through my body, but that feeling quickly faded. His face became tight and serious, like he was angry.

"Bella! Why are you running from me?" He asked. "We have to get out of here before they find you!"

"What are you talking about?" I was confused and terrified. "Who?"

"The Volturi!" he exclaimed. "I have to get you out of here." Suddenly he was on his knees, pain written all over his face. "Bella, what are you still doing here? Run!"

"You lie to us," someone hissed from the shadows. Something pounced on him. Edward was defenseless. Still on his knees, then there were more of them. They started ripping Edward apart.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. Tears began to run down my face. I closed my eyes.

"Bella...Bella....Bella!" They started to shake me. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't make it out. I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." He wrapped his arms around me, as if on a cue I started to bawl. Tears poured down my face, but I couldn't stop them. I tightened the gripped that I had on Edward, burying my face in his chest. "Shhh..... You're okay, I'm here." He said in a soothing voice. I started to calm down after awhile. I told him what had happened in the dream. When I finished telling him about the dream, I looked him in the eyes and saw worry in them.

"I'll be back," he said as he wiped the last of my tears away.

"Edward, don't leave me," I cried. Afterwards, I felt stupid and embarrassed by how pathetic I sounded.

"I'm just going to talk to Alice about something. I'll be right back. Okay?" His face was filled with concern.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He hugged me, and I kissed him. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try." I could already tell that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Especially without Edward near me.

I got up out of bed, and went over to Edward's mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Absent mindedly, I walked toward the glass wall and gazed out at the forest. Then a strange noise on the outside caught my attention.  
"Edward------" I called and suddenly I was cut off. Glass suddenly shattered and fell on me. I screamed out in pain. The shards of glass ripped through my clothes and tore into my skin.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from downstairs. Then I heard everybody running from room to room to get to the stairs.

I tried to move, but it hurt like hell! When I looked up, I saw a dark figure about five feet away from me. The figure touched my lower back. I felt my skin burning where the figure had touched. I went to scream out my pain, but it quickly disappeared. Ignoring the pain, I pushed myself to the door.

"Edward!" I shrieked with urgency. I was halfway out the door when I saw Edward. Along with everyone else. He was halfway up the stairs.

"Bella!" I ran over to him. The dark shadow chased after me. I could hear footsteps chasing after me. I tripped and fell forward. Excruciating pain shot through my body, which made me scream. I flipped over on my back. I sat up. Edward was by my side. He didn't seem to notice the shadow.

"Edward, behind you!" I yelled. He looked behind him. Now, he finally understood. He must have smashed out the lights because I could barely see. Edward's strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up. He ran downstairs passing everyone else, who were now at the top of the stairs.

"Carlisle, I need you!" Edward called.

He laid me down on the couch. I had coughed up blood multiple times. I could barely breathe. In between coughs, I had to take staggered breaths. Carlisle came running with black medical bag. Carefully, Carlisle removed the removed the remaining glass and had Edward apply pressure on the wounds with gauze. Carlisle took a big syringe out and tied a rubber band around my arm causing my veins to pop out. I could feel myself turn white.

"Bella," Edward said, as he caressed my cheek. I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing altogether. I took in a deep staggered breath. Carlisle stuck the needle in my arm. I felt squeamish, but it numbed the pain. There was a sickening thud. I felt like I was going to vomit. But I held it back. Alice came rushing downstairs and with that the front door busted open.

"More vamps!!" Alice said with a frown.

"There are a lot more," I said. Everyone looked at me confused. I kept fading in and out of consciousness. Edward looked at me.

"How many more, Love?" I took a deep breath.

"Hundreds." I whispered. They all gasped. "Call Jacob." I said as I blacked out.

The sound of vampires being ripped apart filled my ears. I could hear Edward's low growl close by me. I sat straight up and winced with pain. I covered my ears to muffle the gut-wrenching noise. In between the snaps and cracks, I heard howls outside getting closer. I slowly opened my eyes not knowing what to expect.

A vampire came around the other side of the living room, and lunged at me. I screamed and put my hands in front of me, but the weirdest thing happened. The vampire that was about to jump on me; slammed into the wall in front of me.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself.

Edward turned around and saw my face. "Bella," I was totally zoned out, thinking about what happened. "Bella!" He yelled. He ran over to me and slammed a vampire in the gut with his fist and sent him flying across the room. I just sat there staring at my hands. He picked me up and took me outside; where the remainder of the fight was held.

I stood up and held my hands out in front of me. I felt ridiculous. I probably stood there for ten straight minutes trying make it happen again.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I thought about what happened. I thought about what I was feeling, thinking, and doing.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward on the ground and at least ten vamps on top of him. I took another deep breath. Even though it hurt my insides when I saw this, but I couldn't let it ruin my concentration. All I thought about helping him. I put everything I had in me into it. Then I pushed my hands out in front of me as fast as I could. All ten vamps were thrown at least fifty feet in the air. But this time, the vampires were engulfed by fire. By the time, it reached the ground all that was left was dust. I fell to my knees then my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Holy Shit!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was fighting six of them at once. Then I heard Bella scream. One of the vampires caught me off guard and lunged on top of me. I heard another noise; something was slammed into one of the walls. Then I heard Bella's voice.

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

"Bella." It's like she was in a trance. She wasn't alert or anything. That's when I saw another vamp. It was headed right for her. "Bella!" still nothing. I ran as fast as I could towards the vamp and mailed him in the gut with my fist and caused him to fly across the lawn.

I ran over to Bella and picked her up. I took her outside, and sat her down on the bench. Most of the fight was outside, everybody was now outside. The wolves even came to help out. As much as I despised them they do become useful, especially in times like this. I ran down the yard to help out Esme, who was up against twenty of them. I got ten of them to switch their attention to me. All ten of these vamps were newborns. So they were a lot stronger than me. They worked together, which is very rare for newborns to do! Eight of the ten lunged at me at the same time. The force pushed us closer to Bella.

"I'll be damned if you get any closer to her!" I growled at them. I was wrestling with them still on the ground for about ten minutes. Then suddenly they were fifty feet in the air above me. Vampires can't do that by themselves, I thought to myself. I knew that I didn't do it and anyone else that could that power, was too busy with the fight. I scanned the area no one was hiding. I looked over to see how Bella was holding up. She was standing up with her right hand stretched outward toward the sky. I looked back up at the sky and all ten vampires were still fifty feet in the sky. I looked at her face, tense with anger. Her eyes weren't brown anymore; they were completely black. Then I looked at her completely. She was now standing with her right arm extended above her towards the vampires. She slowly closed her hand and fire filled her eyes. I looked up at the vamps that were above us. They were on fire. Their screams filled the air. I ran after Bella after she swayed the slightest bit. By the time I got to her she collapsed in my arms.

"Holy shit!" I vociferated._ How the hell did she do that?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fear**

**Bella's point of view**

When I woke up, I was sprawled out on the sofa. I looked down at my body, a cast was on my leg, and my elbow was stitched up. I couldn't bend it at all. I don't think I was supposed to anyway. The house was silent. I sat up and looked around. My heart started to race. Where is everyone? I thought to myself.

Just then Edward poked his head up from under the couch. I left out a sigh. Was he lying down on the floor beside me? "Calm down, love."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. My stomach growled. Edward chuckled and I smiled, "Breakfast time."

"I've got you covered." He walked over to the table that was out of my view, so I leaned ever so slightly. He already had plate full of eggs, bacon, and a blueberry muffin sitting on the table. It was still hot; steam was coming off of it.

I gave him a big smile, "How did you know when l would wake up?" Stupid question, I knew the answer as the words left my mouth.

"Alice," he admitted.

He handed me the plate. I graciously took it. I moved my legs off the couch, the right one first and then the left one. I flinched when I tried to move my left leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine; it's just hard to move." I wanted Edward to sit beside me so bad.

He chuckled. He helped me move my leg and then sat down; I snuggled up against him and then started eating. He caressed my hair. When I finished, he took the plate to the kitchen. He sat back down and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels. I nestled my head on his shoulder.

There wasn't much to do. After two days, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get up and move around. Because of the cast, I couldn't move by myself. I refused to let Edward carry me everywhere. I felt like a nuisance and I hated the feeling.

When Carlisle came home from working third shift, he had brought crutches for me to use. Even though I've used them before, I still had a little trouble with them. I tripped from time to time. At least I felt better; I didn't feel like that much of a nuisance now. It had been a while since I'd gone home. So Charlie was probably upset.

He probably thinks that I have left all my stuff and already moved in with Edward. Edward was driving the Volvo. We were there in five minutes. I turned to look at him.

"I don't know what to even tell him."

"It's all right, my sweet. We are well ahead of you. Alice had called him and explained it to him. You missed a step and fell down the steps at the mall with her," he told me. "I don't know how but her foot caught in one of the railings, I tried to catch her but it was too late. It was my entire fault; I should've been paying attention. It shouldn't have happened," he said imitating Alice's voice, and then batted his eyelashes.

I laughed so hard that my eyes watered. He laughed when he saw tears running down my face.

"Was it that funny?" he asked.

"The voice was one thing but batting of your lashes is another all together. It was really amusing."

He helped me out of the car. It was starting to get dark. On the way up the stairs, I slipped and fell backward. I let out a shriek and Edward caught me. It never failed that I was always surprised when Edward caught me. Instead of setting me back down on the slippery step, he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. I opened the door, because Edward's hands were full at the moment. Once inside he set me down on the bed; Edward had lay down and waited for me to get comfortable. As soon as I got comfortable he started humming my lullaby and within a matter of seconds I was in a deep peaceful sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night due to the excruciating pain in my leg. Once the pain passed I looked around the room and noticed that Edward wasn't with me. I started to drift back to sleep, when my window shattered. It was the same dark figure from before. When the figure stepped closer to the bed I recognized him to be Laurent. I reached for my cell phone but Laurent picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to scream hoping that Charlie would hear and come to see what was going on. But before I could Laurent had gagged me.

Laurent started running through the forest in the same direction of the Cullen house. About five feet from the house he turned right. He was saying something to fast for me to hear. I think he was challenging the Cullen's to come and get me. No longer after I heard several growls coming from behind us. I immediately placed them to belong to Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper.

Laurent suddenly turned again. I looked see why and there behind us were now all the Cullen's. After that I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a dark room. I heard voices around me; I was terrified of what was going to happen to me. All I could do was hope that the Cullen's could find me before Laurent could torture me too much or worse kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What's going on?**

**Bella's Point of View**

As I laid there not knowing where I was or what was happening, I began to think of everything that has happened since I met Edward. From my first day at Forks High, when I saw him at lunch, to earlier today when his head poked up over the side of the couch, and everything between me and the Cullen's.

I was torn from my thoughts when I felt the presence of someone in the room. I tried to move, but the cast made it very difficult. I didn't know what else I could do and I started crying, and wishing that Edward would come to my rescue. I felt a cold had grabbed my ankle. At first I thought it was Edward, but I knew I was wrong once I thrown against a wall.

"Edward!" I screamed, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me.

"Edward or any of the Cullen's can't help you now." I recognized that voice. Where have I heard it before? "What's the matter, Bella? Did you think you saw the last of me?" then it hit me; the voice belonged to no other but Tanya.

"Tanya, why are you doing this to me?" all Tanya did was laugh, and then she left the room.

I curled into a ball the best I could and started to cry uncontrollably. Why would Tanya want to hurt me? Someone must have put her up to it. Then a thought popped into my head. Edward….she was trying to ruin Edward and I. she had always had a crush on him, and every time she tried to ask him out, Edward immediately rejected her.

**Alice's Point of View**

Bella and Edward were in the living room. Edward hasn't left Bella since the vampire attacked her in his room. When Bella finally woke up there was a noticeable change in Edward's actions, an extra spring in his walk. I guess he was glad that everything was fine. Even though everything seemed fine I kept getting this feeling that something was about to happen.

Minutes later, the feeling I had was confirmed with a vision, but before I could tell anyone about what was about to happened. Laurent came running past the house with Bella on his shoulder. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett chased after them, while Rose, Esme, and I went to cut him off at the clearing.

Expecting to see Laurent come into the clearing, we took up our defensive stances. Then out of nowhere a russet colored wolf pounced out of the forest snapping at another vampire. Distracted by the wolf and the other vampire, Rose eased out of her stance.

**Rose's Point of View**

I glanced over towards Alice, her eyes were glazed over. Next she yelled over to me to follow the others. Esme continued on to cutting off Laurent. Alice ran back towards the boys.

While chasing after the other vampire, who I soon realized was Kate from the Denali clan, I picked of the familiar scent of a certain person from La Push, Jacob Black.

**Edward's Point of View**

The guys and I were chasing after the deportee A.K.A. the black piece of shit that stole my angel. I heard Alice's thoughts getting louder saying to let them take us to their hideout and to be discreet about it. I murmured what Alice said to the others. Slowly we backed off allowing Laurent to believe he was losing us.

While being reunited with the others, we followed the scent remaining to stay at a safe distance behind. The scent trail lead us to this old abandoned coal mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Finding Bella**

**Edward's Point of View **

I was standing outside the coal mine listening for something inside, but I heard nothing. This mine looked exactly like the one in 'My Bloody Valentine'; it gave me the creeps just a little.

Following the trail, we entered the mine. Once inside there were multiple tunnels, all of which had Bella's scent. Carlisle and Esme went to the far right. Emmett and Rosalie went down the tunnel right beside the one Carlisle and Esme took. Alice and Jasper took the one to the far left. And I took the last one.

As I travelled further down the tunnel the stronger the trail got. I was pretty confident this was the way to Bella. While travelling down the tunnel I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to how I could have left this happen to Bella. I thought of what they could be doing to her and I didn't like it one bit.

**Alice's Point of View **

Jasper and I started down the tunnel to the far left. Bella's scent got weak as we moved. Jasper started acting like a sex crazed teenager, for what reason I don't know, but I'm not complaining. Jasper and I started making out and then all of a sudden Bella's scent got really strong.

I ran towards the scent causing Jasper to fall flat on his face. This fresh bit of scent lead me to a dead end in the tunnel. I felt the wall of the tunnel.

**Jasper's Point of View**

While Alice was running her hands of the wall of the tunnel, I was trying to get all the emotions that I was feeling under control. Just as I saw Alice's eyes glaze over, I realized that at least two people had to be near.

"Jasper, there are people on the other side of this tunnel," said Alice. "There must be a trap door here somewhere." Alice started searching the wall for a door of some kind. Not wanting to just stand around and do nothing I decided to help Alice in her search.

After I don't know how long we decided to give up and head back to the beginning of the tunnel. I tripped on a rock, and out of nowhere a door appeared.

**Bella's Point of View**

Right about now I really wish that Edward was able to read my thoughts that way I wouldn't have to wonder what is going to happen to me in the meantime. Laying in the cold, wet and pitch black room I was about to give up all hope until I heard a door open.

"What's that in the corner of there?" said a very familiar female voice.

"Is it her?" said another very quite male voice.

These two voices sounded so familiar but all at the same time I didn't recognize them. Out of habit I naturally thought that the male was Edward. "Edward?" I groaned so low that only a vampire in the same room could hear me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" asked the male voice.

"Jasper we need to get her out of here quick," said the female.

I felt to cold arms pick me up and carry me away. I finally felt safe for the first time since Laurent kidnapped me


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Escape**

**Bella's Point of View**

Jasper picked me up and quickly carried me out of the room. Jasper was running through the tunnels looking for a way out. I must have blacked out. I remembered everything being pitched black but then I appeared to be in the Cullen's house. I was laying on the white couch. I got up and started walking around the house going from room to room for to see if anyone was home. I was about to look in Edward's room when I got a strange feeling that someone was standing behind me. I was just about to turn around when all of a sudden everything went black again.

**Alice's Point of View**

Jasper had taken Bella to the house. I was looking for Edward to tell him that Bella was now safe at home. Before I found Edward I had a vision of someone walking around the house I couldn't make out who it was but I knew it wasn't Jasper and that it wasn't Bella either. I immediately rushed out of the tunnels and ran towards the house. When I got to the house Jasper was knocked out cold. I shook Jasper to wake him up.

"Jasper… Jasper, where's Bella?" As soon as I said Bella's name Jasper's eyes flew open and he ran around the house looking in every room for her. "Jasper, what happened here?"

"I….I don't know Alice." Jasper said barely in a whisper. "I remember putting Bella down on the couch and I went to shut the door and then you were shaking me."

**Edward's Point of View**

I finally arrived at the end of the tunnel. I saw a figure balled up in the corner. I rushed over putting my hand on the figure. "Bella?" I asked hoping that I had found the love of my life.

"Think again Edward," said Tanya.

"Tanya, where's Bella? What have you done with her?" I said through clenched teeth while slamming Tanya against the wall.

"You'll never find her." Tanya whisper in my ear and then she tried kissing me.

Just as I was about to rip Tanya's head off, Emmett found me. "Edward, don't do it," he yelled. "Jasper and Alice found Bella."

"Where is she?" I asked relieve that she was now safe.

"Well Jasper took her to the house-"

"She's at the house?" I asked.

"She was." Emmett said with a sad look.

"What do you mean was?" I asked slightly confused.

"Jasper took her to the house and put her on the couch when another vamp knocked him out cold. Alice saw it happening but by the time she got there Bella was missing again. Our only way to find her is Tanya. Edward we need Tanya to find Bella."

"What did you do with Bella?" I yelled slamming Tanya against the wall again.

"I'll only tell under one condition," Tanya said trying to sound sexy.

"Tell me where she is NOW!" I screamed trying not to let Tanya see me cry over the thought of never seeing my Bella again.


End file.
